The present invention relates to tape apparatus and in particular to a reliable, heavy-duty and inexpensive unit capable of withstanding hard use.
Commercially available tape apparatus of the type employed for play back and recording of, for example cassette tapes, are largely unsuitable for use in environments such as missionary work where the apparatus can be subjected to relatively hard use under less than ideal atmospheric and ambient conditions. Thus, for example, in missionary work in underdeveloped countries where the recorders are used by persons unskilled and unfamiliar with modern electrical equipment and where such equipment would be subjected to use out-of-doors in all types of weather and ambient conditions not frequently encountered by commercial units, such units due to their complexity and relatively fragile construction are unsuitable. Indeed the commercial play back units are frequently designed more from an aesthetic viewpoint and compactness than that of durability or simplicity of operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,745 there is disclosed an manually operated tape play back apparatus. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 584,465, Filed June 6, 1975 and entitled MANUAL TAPE APPARATUS now U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,887 and assigned in part to the present assignee also discloses a manual system together with an integral generator. While both of these systems represent significant advancements in the art, the drive mechanisms, due to their manual operation are exposed, somewhat complex and as a result subject to damage and failure if improperly used. Thus, there exists a need for an inexpensive, durable tape play back unit which can employ standard readily available flashlight cells commonly known as "D" cells and rechargeable for operating current for use in remote areas by those unskilled in the operation of sophisticated electrical equipment or handicapped and thus unable to operate the above noted manual type playback instruments.